


The Rewards of Patience

by orphan_account



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Rewards of Patience

They’ve been dating for six weeks and Hannah still can’t quite believe it. It still surprises her every time Grace leans in to kiss her, or smiles shyly when she catches Hannah checking her out. Hannah couldn’t be happier.  
Really.  
Okay, maybe she’s a little frustrated. She’s not used to dating someone for this long and only just rounding second base. Hannah is trying to be patient, because God knows she’s a girl worth waiting for, but having Grace fucking Helbig half-naked and panting under you and then having to stop touching her is nothing short of torture.  
She doesn’t let Grace see her frustration though. She’s not an asshole, and if Grace needs time to get used to this, then Hannah will give her all the time she needs. If that means masturbating so much that her fingertips go pruney and wrinkled, that’s what she’ll do.  
They go on a date one Friday, and she wears a gorgeous cocktail dress that leaves Grace speechless for long enough that Hannah laughs.  
“Grace?” She says.  
“Wow,” Grace says, “You’re a girl!”  
“You noticed?” She teases. She knows what Grace means, though. On previous dates Hannah has dressed up, but always in pants. Tonight, though, she feels like being girly, so she’s wearing some adorable pumps and a gold necklace that brings out similar tones in her hair and accentuates the low neckline of her dress.  
“You look beautiful,” Grace says, and kisses her lightly.  
“You too,” Hannah says, and she means it, because Grace is absolutely rocking a little black dress.  
They go to a fantastic family-run sushi place and Hannah shows off unashamedly. She asks questions about the menu and orders for both of them in fluent Japanese, glancing significantly at Grace when the waiter looks impressed. Grace rolls her eyes affectionately and Hannah smirks. They talk all through dinner about nothing and everything, but Hannah is intensely aware of Grace’s eyes roaming over every inch of skin her dress shows off and she’s thoroughly enjoying the attention. Halfway through dessert she feels Grace’s foot start to slide up her leg and once she’s sure she won’t choke, she asks for the bill in a slightly shaky voice.  
In the taxi, Grace rests her hand on Hannah’s knee, gently stroking the inside. It’s a light, almost innocent touch and Hannah has to sit very still and very quiet so she doesn’t jump Grace’s bones in the back of a cab. Once they get back, she decides, she’s going to wipe that smirk of Grace’s lips if it’s the last thing she does.  
They’re barely through the door when Hannah kisses her, dropping her purse on the floor and sliding her hands into Grace’s hair. Grace’s arms go around her waist as she kisses back just as fiercely. They stumble blindly over to the couch and when Grace’s calves hit the cushions she lets herself fall backwards, dragging Hannah with her. Hannah braces herself against the backrest so she doesn’t land on Grace, then leans down and kisses an insistent trail from her collarbone to the delicate skin at the top of her neck. Grace’s hands slide down to her ass and squeeze gently and Hannah can’t help it, she moans right into Grace’s ear. Grace chuckles.  
“You okay there, Hannah?” She says smugly.  
“Fuck you,” Hannah breathes, and kisses her before she can respond. Grace’s hands leave her ass and stroke up her arms until they reach her bare shoulders, and then Hannah feels a gentle touch on the back of her neck and she gasps into Grace’s mouth. It took Grace less than two days of dating her to find that particular turn-on and she’s been using it to drive Hannah crazy ever since. Hannah bites Grace’s bottom lip gently in retaliation and slides the thin straps of Grace’s dress down her shoulders, slowly peeling the soft fabric down until it bunches around her hips.  
She kisses Grace again, feeling Grace’s hands slide in her hair and pull her closer until she loses herself in the slight taste of sake and the rhythm of Grace’s breathing. She feels hands roam over her back until they find her zipper and then feels the cool air hit her skin as Grace slowly eases it down and her dress falls open. Grace bites her lip and looks up at Hannah with such longing in her eyes that Hannah can’t help kissing her again.  
Pretty soon both dresses have hit the floor and they’re tangled intimately together in nothing but their underwear. Hannah’s hands are roaming all over Grace’s upper body and after a few minutes she slides one hand slowly over Grace’s hip and down the outside of her thigh. Grace breathes in sharply and pulls Hannah in for another desperate kiss. Hannah responds with enthusiasm before working her way down Grace’s throat and towards her chest, alternating gentle kisses with the occasional playful nip. Grace’s hands are in her hair again, urging her down, and Hannah can smell Grace’s arousal in the air. She’s panting hard as Hannah’s teeth scrape gently over her bra-clad nipple and she moans as Hannah’s hand find the clasp at the front.  
“Can I?” Hannah asks, a little shakily, and Grace nods once.  
Hannah unsnaps the bra with practiced ease and takes a deep breath as it falls away. Grace allows the scrutiny for a brief moment and then starts to squirm a little, uncomfortable under the weight of Hannah’s stare.  
Hannah kisses her again.  
“You are so beautiful, Grace,” she murmurs. “I want to taste every inch of your skin.”  
Grace makes a tiny, strangled sound at that and Hannah smiles.  
“Can I, Gracie?”  
Grace nods again, a little jerkily, and Hannah wastes no time, ducking her head and catching the tiny bead of sweat trickling between Grace’s breasts as her hand comes up to tease the soft skin just under her left nipple.  
“Hannah, wait,” Grace says.  
Hannah looks at her.  
“I need you to stop,” Grace says unsteadily. Hannah looks at her without understanding for a moment, then slowly sits up.  
“Okay,” she says, “Why?”  
Grace sits up too, re-fastening her bra.  
“Because if we don’t stop now, we’re going to have sex.”  
Hannah bites her tongue before she can speak, but her facial expression must give her away because Grace winces.  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s a dick move to let things go this far and I do want you, I’m just not ready yet. I got carried away, I’m sorry.”  
Hannah takes a deep breath, and then another. She’s so turned on it’s actually starting to ache and she both see and smell that Grace is just as aroused. She takes another deep breath and reaches for her dress, trying not to scowl.  
“Okay, Gracie. No problem.”  
They both pull their clothing back on and sit down on the couch. Grace leans over and kisses Hannah tentatively. Hannah shoves her frustration away and smiles at her girlfriend.  
“Relax, Grace,” she instructs, “It’s okay to need more time.”  
“I do want you, Hannah,” Grace assures her, “It just… it takes me a while to get there, you know?”  
“Babe, we were friends nearly six months before you let me hug you. I get it. Take your time.”  
“Thank you,” Grace says sincerely.  
Hannah calls a cab, walks Grace to the door and kisses her goodnight. She stands in the doorway until the car turns a corner and vanishes from sight, and then heads straight for her bedroom, pulling off her dress as she goes, and collapses on the bed with her hand already in her panties.  
It takes her less than ten minutes to get herself off, biting her lip and remembering the cluster of freckles Grace has on her left shoulder, but the tension in her stays even after she comes. She wants more, and she’s just started rummaging through her underwear drawer in search of mechanical assistance when her phone goes off beside her and Grace’s name appears on the screen  
Sorry I needed to stop. That was hot  
It really was, Hannah texts back. Are you home safe?  
Yeah. Home safe and tucked up in bed  
Hannah raises her eyebrows at that and hits the Call button. Grace picks up after one ring.  
“Hey,” she says.  
“A little early for sleeping, isn’t it?” Hannah teases. Almost without her realising, her hand creeps back down and she starts to stroke herself slowly, inhaling deeply as arousal shoots through her nerves like electricity.  
“Who says I’m sleeping?” Grace flirts back, and Hannah’s hip jerk against her hand.  
“Jesus, Grace,” she groans, “are you trying to kill me? Is this whole thing a plot to make me explode from sexual tension?”  
“You caught me,” Grace laughs guiltily, and Hannah swears her breathing is a little irregular. She suddenly wonders if Grace is doing the same thing she is, and feels a fresh wave of arousal flow through her at the thought.  
“Babe,” Hannah says roughly as her own fingers slide inside herself, “I’m being as patient as I can, but I want you so fucking badly.”  
“I want you too,” Grace assures her, “and don’t worry, it won’t be long. I really want you to fuck me, Hannah.”  
She can’t help it. She moans.  
There’s a moment of silence. Hannah’s hand stops moving and she frantically tries to think of any explanation for the noise she just made that doesn’t involve masturbating at Grace over the phone. She’s got nothing.  
“Hannah?” Grace asks, “what was that?”  
“Nothing!” Hannah squeaks.  
“Are you… are you touching yourself right now?”  
“No!”  
“Then what was that noise?” Hannah can’t tell if Grace is amused or appalled, so she stays silent. Another long moment passes.  
“Hannah?” Grace says.  
“Yeah?” Hannah replies, thoroughly humiliated.  
“Do it again.”  
The roughness in Grace’s voice makes Hannah’s heart pound. She lets her hand move again, sucking air through her teeth as she hits a sensitive point.  
“I only left 15 minutes ago, Hannah. Were you really that desperate?”  
Hannah’s breath comes out in a shaky pant as she answers.  
“It’s what you do to me, Grace.”  
She wants to ask if Grace is touching herself too, but she holds off. She can’t decide what’s hotter, the idea of both of them getting off together, or Grace just listening to her come apart with that damn smug grin on her face.  
“Were you thinking about me when you started?” Grace asks, a little nervously, like she can’t believe what she’s saying.  
“Yesss,” Hannah hisses, too turned on now to be embarrassed. “I was thinking about everything, fuck, everything I want to do to you.”  
“What are you thinking about now?” Grace’s breathing has become unsteady. Hannah puts her phone on speaker and drops it on the pillow next to her head, so she can use both hands.  
“Jesus, Grace,” Hannah moans. “You. Always you.”  
“Tell me,” Grace says, her voice thick with desire. “Tell me what you’re thinking about right now.”  
“I’m thinking about fucking you,” Hannah says roughly. “I’m thinking about how you’re gonna taste, how you’ll feel coming around my fingers, oh fuck baby this feels good.”  
She didn’t mean to say the last part aloud, but she’s glad she did because Grace makes a noise Hannah’s never heard her make.  
“What about you? What are you thinking about that’s making you moan like that?” She can’t quite believe that she’s actually saying these things, but Grace’s heavy breathing and her own arousal have destroyed any self-consciousness.  
“I’m thinking,” Grace pauses and takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I’m thinking I really want to see what you look like when you come, but hearing it will have to do for now.”  
“Holy shit, Grace.” Hannah can feel her orgasm building and she can’t bring herself to slow down.  
“Do it, Hannah.” Grace says. “Come for me.”  
Hannah shakes her head desperately even as she fucks herself. She wonders if Grace can hear it, if the mic on her phone is strong enough to pick the sounds filling the room as she thrusts into herself over and over.  
“What, shit, what about you?”  
“Beat you to it, baby.”  
That’s all it takes. Orgasm hits her like a freight train and her hips lift off the bed as a high, strangled moan escapes her. She collapses against the mattress and lies there for a moment, mind blissfully blank, before wiping one hand on the sheet and picking up her phone.  
“Hi,” she says nervously. Grace giggles.  
“Feel better?” She teases.  
Hannah laughs. “I feel like limp noodles,” she confesses. “That was intense.”  
Grace hums her agreement and Hannah twitches slightly as an aftershock rolls through her.  
“Hey Hannah? Thanks for being patient with me on this.”  
Hannah smiles tiredly.  
“Don’t worry about it, babe. You’re worth the wait.”  
Grace goes silent for a moment and Hannah just knows she’s waving her hand awkwardly as though to swat the compliment away. She hears Grace’s text message alert and then a quiet giggle.  
“Mamrie wants to have lunch tomorrow, quote ‘so long as you and Hannah stop eyefucking over the breadsticks’ unquote.”  
Hannah laughs. “Tell her no promises.”  
She lies in contented silence, listening to the tap of Grace’s fingers against her phone as she replies to Mamrie.  
“I’m falling asleep, babe,” she says finally. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, I’ll text you the details,” Grace replies.  
“Night, Gracie.”  
“Sweet dreams, Hannah.”


End file.
